


Bilbo Baggins, The Gamer

by Tahari



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, 더 게이머 | The Gamer (Webcomic)
Genre: Gamer Bilbo, Massive AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 16:58:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12258393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tahari/pseuds/Tahari
Summary: In a very different Middle Earth, young Bilbo Baggins awakens The Gamer ability on his 20th birthday.





	Bilbo Baggins, The Gamer

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very different Middle Earth that I will merge elements from the world of The Gamer into. I plan an Abyss Auction run by orcs, goblins, and men, magic that is both wider spread and more flashy, and appropriate changes to the characters we all know and love. I also plan to throw the canon plot completely out the window - there will be massive changes.

Before I was even born, I was the subject of quite the debate in the Shire. Never before my parents had two such different hobbits wed. So the question was, would I take after my father's side - a Baggins that tended towards formality, punctuality, and never doing anything out of the ordinary (excepting when my father married my mother of course). Or, would I be more like my mother, one of the most Tookish of Tooks? A Took of course being known for their fierceness and unhobbitish sense of adventure. In my younger years it was difficult to see which way I leaned more as I dearly loved the rules and rites for hosting a formal tea or writing a proper letter of thanks, but I also would frequently get this jittery twitch that would lead me to spend many a day in the woods nearby looking for elves and other such fantastical creatures. On my 20th birthday, however, it could no longer be denied, for when I opened my eyes to see a glowing box in front of me I knew that my mother's heritage had indeed won out.  
  


Bilbo Baggins  
The Gamer  
Level 1

Would you like to begin the Tutorial? Yes/No  


I rubbed my eyes, blinking in surprise. I knew there was an odd strain of magic that occasionally popped up in the Took line every so often after an ancestor married a fae, but this seemed a bit atypical of the usual knack granted. But with typical Baggins sensibility I knew that if I was magic, then I was magic. No sense in arguing or complaining about that fact. And, with my Took side urging me on, I said, "Yes." The prior boxes disappeared and a new one appeared.  
  


Congratulations! As one destined to be at the center of great events to come  
and being much beloved by your creator, Vana has gifted you with a powerful   
magical ability called The Gamer to aid you in the future.  
Swipe at this box to close it and continue.  


He finished reading the box, swiped it, and was rewarded with a new one.  
  


Please say, "Status."  


"Status."  
  


Bilbo Baggins  
The Gamer  
Level 1  
EXP 0/400  
HP 1000  
MP 1000

STR 10  
DEX 10  
VIT 10  
INT 10  
WIS 10  
CHA 10  
Unspent Stat Points: 0

Bilbo Baggins, age 20, son of Bungo and Belladonna Baggins, is a not-so  
ordinary young hobbit with the Gamer ability and a large destiny.

This is your Status Menu. You are currently at Level 1. Levels indicate your   
overall strength. On gaining a level, you will also gain 5 Stat Points to   
spend on your Stats.  


He swiped to clear the message, leaving the Status Window open.  
  


EXP is short for Experience Points. This bar tells you how much EXP   
you need to earn to gain your next level. EXP is gained by   
completing quests or through combat.  


He would read each new message that popped up, before closing them as the Tutorial continued.  
  


HP stands for Health Points. No longer will you be able to be injured   
like a normal person. Instead of an injury, you will experience a   
brief moment of pain and take a loss in HP. If your HP drops to 0 you  
will die. HP recovers over time, through sleep, or by eating healthy meals.

MP stands for Mana Points. This is your magical energy reserve. MP recovers   
through sleep, certain potions, and over time depending upon your WIS Stat.

STR is short for Strength. This Stat covers your physical attack power,   
how much you can lift and carry, and how heavy an armor you can wear.

DEX is short for Dexterity and manages your speed and reflexes.

VIT stands for Vitality and is a measure of your body's hardiness and stamina.  
The more VIT points you have, the higher your HP will be.

INT, short for Intelligence, covers how well you learn and retain information.   
It is also responsible for your MP total.

WIS is short for Wisdom and covers how well you can plan, strategize, and  
utilize your skills and knowledge. It is responsible for your MP recovery   
rate and how well you can manipulate and control your Mana.

CHA, or Charisma, covers interpersonal relations - how well you are liked and   
how successful you will be in actions of bartering, diplomacy, and persuasion.

Each Stat can be increased by spending points earned on gaining a level or  
by doing activities that utilize a particular Stat.

Repeat, "Status," to close your Status Menu. At any time you can say,   
"Status," to reopen this menu.  


"Status." The Menu box closed.  
  


Now say, "Skills."  


"Skills." The new box that appeared had two smaller squares inside it, one with the image of a humanoid body, and the other the image of a brain. Touching a smaller square brought up a box describing that skill.  
  


Gamer's Body: Your body acts like it is a character in a game. When taking   
damage you will experience a brief moment of pain and a reduction in HP   
instead of taking a physical injury. 8 hours of sleep restores your HP, MP, and  
removes all status effects.

Gamer's Mind: Your mind will now always remain calm and be capable of   
thinking through things in a logical manner despite the situation or emotional  
turmoil. You are now immune to all psychological effects.  


After exploring the skill boxes, a new Tutorial message popped up.  
  


New skills can be gained on performing certain actions.

Say, "Skills," again to close your skills menu.  


This was starting to sound like he had gained an amazing ability. If he figured correctly, it allowed him to basically learn anything, simply by trying.  
  


Please say, "Inventory."  


"Inventory." This new box was filled with dozens of empty boxes. Small arrows on the bottom pointed towards the sides.  
  


Any non-living item can be placed within your inventory. Food and other   
such items will be perfectly preserved while held inside. The same item   
can be stacked on top of itself in the same slot in amounts of up to 50.  


Looking around, and spotting a book on his bedside table, Bilbo decided to try his new Inventory out and tentatively pushed it against the first tiny slot. Much to his astonishment, the book easily shrunk and slid in, leaving a small image of it in the box. Now to get it back out, he poked two fingers in and was amazed as he easily hooked them around the shrunken book and was able to draw it back out. He giggled, this was so awesome!  
  


This concludes the Tutorial. Good luck Bilbo Baggins.  


A knock sounded against his bedroom door, "Bilbo dear, are you up? Breakfast is almost done."  
  
"I'm up Mum; and you'll never believe what's happened!" Practically bouncing in excitement, Bilbo exited his bedroom and was startled upon seeing words floating above his mother's golden-curled hair.  
  


Belladonna Baggins  
Level 8  


During breakfast, Bilbo explained his new abilities and it took but a small demonstration of his Inventory for his parents to believe his story.  
  
"Well as exciting as this all is, we still need to prepare for your birthday party today Bilbo, but I can't see any reason why we can't go visit Old Nana Took tomorrow. She's been the most magically gifted hobbit in recent history and might be able to offer you some advice." His mother stated.  
  


Quest: Prepare For a Party  
It's Bilbo Baggins 20th Birthday. Clean the house, set-up tables and   
chairs outside, prepare a variety of finger-foods, and hang the decorations.  
Time Limit for Completion: 4 Hrs  
Reward: 50 EXP  
Do you wish to accept this Quest? Yes/No  


Bilbo smiled and hit Yes. The day then flew by in a whirl and the young Gamer was able to pick up several new mundane skills along the way.  
  


You have learned the Skill, Sweeping.

You have learned the Skill, Dusting.

You have learned the Skill, Dish Washing.

You have learned the Skill, Cooking.

You have completed the Quest: Prepare For a Party.  
You have gained 50 EXP.  


To his guests that day Bilbo was the very appearance of graciousness as he accepted various felicitations and passed out his gifts, although his parents could spy the impatience he struggled to hide. Still, the party proved to be a source of fascination as his study of his friends and neighbors netted him the new skill, Observe. This new skill, he realized, was potentially immensely useful and so he eagerly sought to raise his level in it. Over the course of the party, in addition to one's Name and Level, he was soon able to also see their HP and MP bars and even a short personal description. He found he could even use this skill to discover the durability and special properties of ordinary objects.  
  
"Observe."  
  


Ordinary Chair  
HP 47/50  
A simple pine-carved chair, designed for outdoor use.  


"Observe."  
  


Franco "Fatty" Bolger  
Level 3  
HP 1300/1300  
MP 100/100  
Shy and retiring, Franco tends to overeat when feeling insecure.  


"Observe."  
  


Bungo Baggins  
Level 6  
HP 1400/1400  
MP 600/600  
This steadfast hobbit went against his family's wishes to marry the   
wild Belladonna Took.  


"Observe."  
  


Slice of Cherry Pie  
+25 HP when eaten.

Observe has Leveled Up.

Observe has Leveled Up.  


Later, some of his guests might agree that Bilbo had seemed a tad distracted during the party, but after all, it's not every day one enters their tweens. The next day, after a bit of clean-up, the Baggins' family packed for a short walking holiday. Tuckborough, the seat of the Thain and where Old Nana Took lived, was about 14 miles straight across the fields. By road, it would take them a full day of hard travel, but being accustomed to frequent walking tours, such would not strain them overmuch. Bilbo passed the time leveling his Skill, Observe, some more (+3 Levels!) and theorizing with his parents possible new skills and uses for his power.  
  
"Well, most hobbits are pretty sneaky," Belladonna pointed out, "and since their seems to be a magical component to your power, maybe you could become extraordinarily sneaky - even completely invisible!"  
  
"I don't know, my darling, true invisibility seems to be a pretty powerful ability and we don't know yet how strong Bilbo's knack truly is," said Bungo.  
  
"There is the growth factor though Papa. It's clear the more I use a skill the stronger and more versatile it becomes. So I might not be able to become invisible right away, but if I work on my stealth maybe I eventually could."  
  


Through vigorous exercise you gain +1 VIT.  


"Hey! I just gained a point in Vitality."  
  
"Really? Well that seems promising. I wonder what other activities could increase your other stats," said Belladonna.  
  
"Lifting, or carrying heavy things for strength," said Bilbo.  
  
"Studying might increase Intelligence or Wisdom," stated Bungo.  
  
"Dancing, or maybe taking up a weapon like the sling could possibly boost Dexterity," included Belladonna.  
  
"Regardless of whether it does boost your DEX or not, I think it would be wise to learn a weapon Bilbo. I've been concerned ever since you mentioned this looming destiny of yours," his father stated.  
  
"The sling isn't a bad idea. It's simple enough to learn, cheap to make, and strong enough to kill even a man. And if I got good enough with it, I could use it to hunt for game for our table. I bet some of my Took cousins could show me the basics of how to use one too. Yes," Bilbo nodded, "I will learn to use one."  
  


For making a wise decision you gain +1 WIS.  


They arrived at the Great Smials just after dark and were greeted enthusiastically by Belladonna's parents.  
  
"Come, come in," said Adamanta, "What a wonderful surprise. You all must be exhausted and starving. I've got some lovely cheeses and sausages and rolls I freshly baked today that we can throw together for you."  
  
"That sounds wonderful Mother. I'm sorry for us dropping by so unexpectedly."  
  
"You know we're always glad for you to visit, but," Gerontius paused, "is everything alright? I know it was Bilbo's birthday only yesterday and I wouldn't have expected you to travel anywhere the day after."  
  
""You hit the nail on the head Papa, Bilbo came into his knack yesterday, and it's a doozy of one."  
  
The Thain nodded, "Well that will put an end to some bets for sure."  
  
"Papa!"  
  
The Took laughed, "Well since Old Nana Took is long asleep by now, let's get you fed and in bed and we can deal with the whole knack issue in the morning."  
  
  


Bilbo Baggins  
The Gamer  
Level 1  
EXP 50/400  
HP 1100/1100  
MP 1000/1000

STR 10  
DEX 10  
VIT 11  
INT 10  
WIS 11  
CHA 10  
Unspent Stat Points: 0

Bilbo Baggins, age 20, son of Bungo and Belladonna Baggins, is a not-so   
ordinary young hobbit with The Gamer ability and a large destiny.

**Author's Note:**

> Warning! Updates will probably be slow.


End file.
